


The Bite Of A Wolf

by kasey_james



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasey_james/pseuds/kasey_james
Summary: Hadrian Potter gets bitten Remus Lupin? Dumbledore is evil? Sirius and James are a couple? Jirius is Harry's parents? My Merlin!
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Rebastan Lestrange/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/ James Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV

Hadrian Potter was alone walking through the Forbidden Forest when he heard a snap.

He looked around frantically, hoping he was imagining things. He saw nothing and sighed with relief. 'I'm going bonkers' he though to himself.

He continued walking, not realizing it was the full moon nor that something was watching him.

He was about to turn around and head back to the castle, when he saw it.

The Werewolf was silently watching him. He slowly took a step back, but that angered the wolf. 'How dare he try to run!' It thought angrily.

It launched itself at the boy and bit him in the shoulder.

There was something wrong with the wolf though. It was Remus Lupin, who's Wolfsbane was not working properly. As soon as he tasted the blood of his best friends son, he let go. 'I'm so sorry James! I didn't mean to!' He thought to the sky.

A whimper broke through his thoughts. Hadrian turned into a wolf before Lupins eyes. He was quickly recognized as a Alpha, by his size and muscles.

He was black as night, with emerald green eyes that had gold flecks in them. He was very tall and broad shouldered. Everything about his screamed powerful and Alpha.

He recognized Lupin and whimpered. "R-Remus? Why did you bite me?" He asked the other wolf.

This startled Lupin, who had never conversed with another wolf on the full moon.

"I didn't mean to Hadrian. I lost control. The Wolfsbane wasn't working." He told the boy in front of him.

"It's okay. I forgive you. It's really not so bad." His last words were proven false when he whimpered.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hadrian. Where does it hurt?" He wondered.

"In my shoulder, where you bit me." Was the reply he got. It was shortened by another pained whimper.

Lupin quickly started licking his shoulder, soothing it with his warm breath. The whimpers died away, the forest becoming silent.

Time skip

Remus woke up next to another body. The warmth startled him and he quickly stood up. His eyes found the unclothed body of Hadrian Potter, who he had bitten earlier that night.

'I need to get him to the hospital wing quickly.' He thought. He summoned some clothes for him and the sleeping boy.

Once he had clothes on, he set to wake the child. "Hadrian, you need to wake up. Come on. Get up and put some clothes on." He gently shook his left arm, as he had bitten his right shoulder.

Green eyes fluttered open and found hazel ones. "What happened?" He groaned. Why was he outside? A- And where were his clothes?

"You were walking around the forest when I attacked you. Now come on, up. Put these on." He was handed some of his clothes. They consisted of Pajama bottoms and a tank-top.

He quickly pulled them on, mindful of his throbbing shoulder. Remus held out his hand. "Come on now. We must get to the hospital wing to see Poppy." He gladly took the hand and they made their way to the large school.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV

The duo were just near the hospital wing when they ran into Snape.

"What is he doing out of bed Lupin." Snape demanded.

"I bit him. He was in the forest and ran into me. I attacked him and he changed." Remus explained.

"Get him to Poppy. I shall go inform the headmaster of the nights events." Severus sighed. 'This is why I hate children. They're so stupid.' The potions master thought to himself.

The two wolfs quickly found the wing and searched for the healer.

"Poppy! Come quickly! I need your help!" Remus called.

The once sleeping healer quickly made her way out of her room. When she saw the two males, she gasped.

"Remus what happened? Wasn't tonight the full moon?" She questioned.

He nodded." Yes. Hadrian was walking around in the forest and I bit him. The wound his in his shoulder." He layed the 18 year old on the nearest bed.

The healer set to work, saying spells and feeding the teen nasty tasting potions.

"I'm fine. It's just a little bite. You can stop fussing over me." Hadrian told the healer.

"No you at not 'fine'! You were bitten by a Werewolf for Merlin's sake! Now lie still, this will sting just a tad." The healer yelled at him.

The boy complied, not wanting to anger her farther. She tends to be very scary when you don't listen.

A few minutes later Dumbledore came through the wooden doors, with Severus and McGonagall trailing behind him.

"Remus what happened? It's worrying when you hear about a student getting bit." Dumbledore eyed him.

"I was running around when I smelt something amazing. I followed the source and lost control. I attacked Hadrian and he spent the night with me in wolf form. When the moon went down, I brought him here." Remus watched Dumbledore's reaction, startled when he started laughing.

"Remus that wasn't just anything you were smelling. It was your mates scent. Now tell me: what rank are you and Hadrian?" Dumbledore had a amused twinkle in his eye. 'I thought he would at least know what it meant.' The old man thought.

"Hadrian is a Alpha and I'm a Beta. Wait- Are you meaning to tell me he's my mate?" Remus was taken-aback with this information.

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you. Hadrian is your Dominant. The first person a Submissive bites is usually their Dominant." The bearded man had a knowing glint in his eyes.

Remus's eyes widened. 'Hadrian's my mate? What if he doesn't like me like that? What if he's disgusted by me?' Remus was terrified he would be rejected.

"Calm down M'boy. He won't reject you. In fact he loves you already. Most people would be terrified of their attacker, but Hadrian let you bring him here." Just as Dumbledore stopped speaking, Hadrian opened his eyes.

"Hi Remus." He said horsley. His mouth felt like the desert.

"Let's give them a moment. I'll see you in the morning Remus, Hadrian." With that Dumbledore left the room, the others following quickly.

"How'd you sleep?" Remus was worried. Most people are in lots of pain after their first transformation.

"Fine. What'd I miss?" Hadrian knew what was said. He had been awake the whole time.

"Well hmm... How to put it..." Remus trailed off, lost in thought.

"How to put the fact that you're mate lightly so I don't reject you?" Hadrian wondered aloud.

"I thought you were asleep?" Remus was kinda upset. His mate didn't want to hear the news with him.

"Come here." Hadrian patted the space next to him.

Remus carefully climbed in next to him, cuddling into his side.

"You know I wouldn't ever reject you? I love you. I always have. I felt it when I first saw you. I knew you were my mate. I've been trying to find a way tell you for a while now." Hadrian put his arms around the older Werewolf.

Remus was surprised to say the least. His mate had just accepted him! "I love you too." He said, sleepily.

"Sleep. Dream of great thing. I'll always be right here next to you. Okay?" He asked the wolf.

"Okay Hadrian." Remus closed his eyes and was asleep in moments.

Hadrian sighed and pressed a kiss to his mates forehead, then falling asleep himself. 

Dumbledore and the others stood in the doorway, making bets on when the wedding would be and when the first child would be born.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person POV

Hadrian woke to a throbbing shoulder. He looked around and noticed the hospital wing. Things from the night before came rushing into his head.

Madam Phomfrey treating his shoulder. Falling asleep before Dumbledore came. Waking up and learning Remus is his mate. Accepting him as his mate. Falling asleep again.

He looked down and saw the cutest thing ever. Remus was snuggled into his chest, hand thrown over Hadrian's waist.

Hadrian had his arm snaked lightly over the Professors waist, making sure he could move freely.

He pressed a kiss to the older mans forehead and sighed contently. Unfortunately he woke his mate with his sigh.

"Morning Hadrian. How's the shoulder?" Remus talked with is eyes closed and snuggled closer to the young Werewolf.

"Good morning Moony. It's hurts, but that's to be expected. How did you sleep?' Hadrian smiled warmly at his companion.

"I slept good. It helps that you were next to me." Hadrian's smile turned to a grin at this.

He kissed Remus softly, having wanted to do that for a long time. He felt the man melt in his arms and smirked again.

When they stopped, Remus was breathless. 'That boy can really kiss!' Remus thought, grinning.

"Good morning you two. Would you like some breakfast?" Poppy asked, coming out of her room.

"Good morning. Yes please. Oh and do you have a pain potion? This shoulder is throbbing." Hadrian grimaced. As much as he hated potions, he need them.

"Of course dear. I'll be right back." She turned and went to grab the requested potion.

Dumbledore chose that moment to walk in. 

"Hello. I believe you two have some visitors. Shaw I send them in?" Both wolfs nodded, knowing it was better to tell them now than later.

Dumbledore stepped out and sent them in. The visitor's consisted of Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Fred, George, Neville, Charlie, Bill, and Luna.

"Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, how did you get here?" Hadrian asked. (Fred didn't die. Percy did, but because he turned evil a/n)

"Well Harrkins, Dumbledore here called us and told us what happened. You're luckily there's only two days of school left." Fred explained. The twins didn't use their twin speak much anymore, affect of the war everyone thought.

"Are you okay Hadrian? I mean really. You were bitten by a Werewolf then learned you have a mate." Hermione looked very tired.

"Yes I'm fine. Only problem is my shoulder, but Madame Phomfrey is bringing me a potion for that. I love my mate too. I couldn't ask for a better one." Hadrian grinned when he saw Remus blush.

"Here you are dears. Drink the potion after you eat. It'll go down better that way." The healer had returned with food and Hadrian's pain potion.

"Thank you Poppy. Do you think he can leave today?" Remus asked.

The Mediwitch nodded. "As soon as he takes the potion. Oh and take one of those everyday Hadrian. The pain will be gone in about a month." The healer confirmed. She then left the two to explain everything to the group of visitors.

Time skip

"Bye Harrykins! Come see us!" The twins were the last to leave.

"We will. Bye!" Hadrian called after them.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked. He hates the hospital wing almost as much as Hadrian and Sirius.

They'd found out Sirius hadn't died and freed him. He currently was the history Professor and lives with Hadrian during the summer.

He'd came by once they started eating and ended up stealing his godsons food. It was fine though, because Remus didn't mind sharing his with his mate.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Remus looked over and his eye's widened.

Hadrian had on a tight white shirt with a leather jacket over it. He had on ripped black skinny jeans and you could see parts of his tattoos. He got a lot of them during and after the war. Remus's favorite was the wolf howling at the moon, as Hadrian had gotten it to honor him during the war.

He had a stack of books on his right ankle for Hermione, a dragon on his stomach for Draco, two red Fox's for the twins on his right shoulder, a ball of flames for Blaise on his left shoulder, a sword for Neville on his right calf, a glass orb for Luna on his left wrist, a pug for Pansy on his right side, a coin for Bill on the back of his neck, a rope for Charlie on his mid back, a broom for Theo on his left calf, a bat for Severus on his left bicep, half moon glasses for Dumbledore on his left side, a motorbike for Sirius on his lower back, a cat for McGonagall on his right wrist, a feather for Flitwick on his left ankle , and a peace sign for his parents on his right bicep.

"Come

"Come on, let's go and pack. The train leaves early tomorrow." Hadrian took Remus's hand and led him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Third Person POV

Severus was in his private potion lab, making extra Wolfsbane.

'That boy just gets more like Lily everyday.' He thought to himself.

It's true. Lily would have forgiven Remus for biting her and that's what her son did. Lily would have accepted Remus as her mate and that's what Hadrian did. 

A few tears rolled down the potion masters check. 'I miss you Lily. You would be so proud of him. I'm going to treat him better.' He sent the prayer up to the sky, hoping it would reach her.

Severus was startled from his thoughts when a pair of arms rapped around his torso.

He looked up and saw Hadrian. He had brought the man into his chest. 'So much like his mother.' A few more tears escaped his eyes.

A soft hand brushed them away. "What's wrong Severus?" Hadrian was worried. He had came to collect the potions and saw their maker in tears.

"Nothing Hadrian. Just thinking is all." He gave another small smile to the man holding him.

"Okay. I just came for the potions, then you'll never have to see me again. I know I was your least favorite student." He gave a small grin to the potion master.

"Yes. The potions." He stepped back and looked through his cabinets. He found Wolfsbane, but not the pain potions.

"Here. It seems I'm out of the pain potions. I'll brew some and bring them to you." He told the student.

"Okay. Bye then." He turned around and walked out of the door, unaware of the silently crying potions master.


	5. Chapter 5

Third Person POV

When Hadrian returned with the potions, Remus could smell another submissive on him.

"Are you ready? I've gotten the house finished and I can't wait for you to see it!" Remus growled when Hadrian tried to get close to him.

"What's wrong?" 'Did I do something?' Hadrian wondered. Then it dawned on him. 'Dammit! I smell like Severus!' He quickly threw off his cloths and changed.

Remus watched as Hadrian figured out what was wrong with the submissive. Then in a flash of an eye, Hadrian's cloths were changed and no longer smelled like anything, but the person wearing them.

"Remus, nothing happened. When I opened his door he was crying. I hugged him, that's all. He gave me the potions and I left. I swear nothing happened." As he swore, a light bounded him to the swear.

Nothing happened and Remus ran into his mates awaiting arms. "It'll always be me and you. No one else, just me and you." Hadrian promised.

"Can we go now?" Remus asked him.

"Yeah, come on." Hadrian took his hand and leaded him to the train.

"Would you like to sit with Draco and the other's or with just me?" Hadrian questioned.

"The other's. I haven't seen them in a while." Remus decided.

When they found Draco, they were surprised. He was kissing Luna, which was crazy. Everyone knew how Draco felt about Luna. To his she's Looney Lovegood, crazy Ravenclaw.

"Hello Hadrian, Remus." Luna spoke in her dreamy voice.

Draco blushed scarlet and looked away.

"Hello lovebirds." Remus smacked Hadrian in the back of the head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" He exclaimed.

Remus shrugged. "You were being mean." He said like it was obvious.

Hadrian smirked and sat down. "I'll show you just how mean I can be." He whispered in his mates ear, who whimpered and shrunk back.


	6. Chapter 6

Third Person POV

Recap: Hadrian smirked and sat down. "I'll show you just how mean I can be." He whispered in his mates ear, who whimpered and shrunk back.

Now:

Hadrian grinned at his scared mate. He then started tickling the older man, making him laugh and gasp for breath.

"Please *pant* stop *pant* I'm *pant* sorry!" Remus pleaded with his chuckling dominant.

Hadrian shook his head and stopped. "Only this time. Next time I won't be as forgiving." He promised. Remus nodded, but still was wary of his playful mate.

Hadrian smirked and pulled Lupin into his arms. "I apologize for being mean." He said.

Draco gasped in shock. If there's one thing Hadrian doesn't do, it's apologizing.

Just then Hermione rushed into the room. Her face was red and there were tears in her eyes.

" Oh dear, what's wrong Doux?" Hadrian got up and hugged her.

" I-It was Ronald! He called me a filthy Mudblood and a slut!" She sobbed into his chest. Remus watched how his mate handled the sobbing girl. He noticed he treated her like a daughter and called her sweet one.

" Don't listen to him baby girl. He's a evil little Weasel. You'll never have to see him again." Hadrian murmured into her ear.

" Ok Hades. Thank you." She hugged him again and sat down next to Luna.

Hadrian returned to his seat next to Remus and layed down on the bench. He pulled Remus to lay next to him and they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Third Person POV

Recap: Hadrian returned to his seat next to Remus and layed down on the bench. He pulled Remus to lay next to him and they both fell asleep.

Now:

"Remus, wake up. Come on, we have to get off in five minutes." Harry shook his shoulders.

"Five more minutes, mum." Remus swatted at the hands.

Harry laughed and kissed his temple. "I'm not your mum, love."

Remus shot up like a bullet and whipped his head around wildly.

"Oh, it's just you." Remus said and sat back down.

"I feel so loved." Harry said dramatically and placed a hand above his heart.

The older wolf rolled his eyes and smiled fondly. It still amazed him how much the boy was like Sirius.

Remus thought back to when he first confessed his feelings for the green eyed man.

\- Flash Back-  
"Sirius, I'm in love with Harry." Remus admitted after Sirius caught him gazing at the boy.

"Well Moony, you're lucky James isn't here. You'd be deer food." He teased the love sick wolf.

"Really? And what would he say about you? No girlfriend or wife. No children. Nothing." Remus chuckled at Sirius' looking of horror.

"Touché." Sirius said and took his leave, a laughing Werewolf behind him.

\- End Flash Back-

Remus was pulled out of his thoughts by a arm pulling him up.

"Come on Moony, time to leave." Hadrian said, grabbing their trunks.

They quickly wove their way through the crowded train, stepping off in time to see James come through the barrier (James isn't dead either. Lily did die though).

So James was found after the war in Voldemorts dungeons. He hasn't seen anyone because he's been with mind healers since the war. So he doesn't know what's been going on.


	8. Chapter 8

Recap: They quickly wove their way through the crowded train, stepping off in time to see James come through the barrier (James isn't dead either. Lily did die though).

Now:

Hadrian slowly approached his father, Remus in tow.

When they reached him, James stared at their laced fingers and how close they stood together.

"Um... Hi?" Hadrian said awkwardly.

James snapped out of it and pulled his son into a tight hug.

"Hi." He breathed when they separated. He then turned his attention to Remus.


	9. Chapter 9

Recap: "Hi." He breathed when they separated. He then turned his attention to Remus.

Now:

James narrowed his eyes at the poor wolf and spoke. "You're holding hands why?" He said in a low voice.

Hadrian's wolf instincts kicked and he interrupted.

"Can we not do this here? I'd prefer not to be on the front page." He didn't wait for an answer, just apparated to his cottage.

When he steadied Moony, he went in search of Sirius.

He found his dogfather in the kitchen, attempting to prepare dinner.

"Hey Pads!" He whispered behind him and laughed when the man jumped and spilt hot water down his front.

"Merlin's left ball! I about had a heart attack!" Sirius yelled dramatically.

"Anyhow, I need your help. James doesn't seem very happy about Moony and I." Hadrian explained.

"So?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"So, I need your help protecting the small bean that is Remus." Hadrian said like it was obvious.

Sirius nodded and they made their way to the living area, leaving the water on the floor. 

When they reached the room, they froze in the door way.

James and Remus were standing in the middle of the room, hugging each other.

Hadrian smiled and leaned on the door frame.

Sirius though, had to ruin the moment.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

James looked a bit startled, but let Remus go.

Remus went to stand next to his mate, their hands connecting.

"So what's going on between you two?" James asked.

"Well, Remus is my mate." Hadrian said shortly.

James frowned. "But that would- oh. OH." He said, realization spread across his features.

"Who bit you?" James asked quietly.

Hadrian sighed and squeezed Remus's hand.

Sirius patted him on the back and offered a tight smile.

Hadrian positioned his body so his mate was behind him and spoke. "Remus did. It was an accident though." He said, his voice had a slight growl to it.

James stared at him, but shook his head and stepped forward.

He embraced his son and one of his best friends.

"I love you both, no matter what." He said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Recap: "I love you both, no matter what." He said quietly.

Now:

James laughed at Sirius. He never changed.

James looked up and saw the look his best friend gave him, a light blush coming to his naturally tan cheeks.

Sirius's face softened at the blush on James's cheeks and nudged him with his foot.

James raised his eyebrow and Sirius gestured with his head to the door.

James nodded and cleared his throat.

Remus and Hadrian, who were lightly flirting with each other, looked up.

"Thank you for dinner, Hadrian. It was amazing. I think I'm going to go to bed though." He said quickly.

"Good night James." Hadrian and Remus said at the same time.

Their eyes widened and they turned to look at each other.

James smiled. "Good night." And left to his room.

Sirius stood up and exited behind him, leaving a smirking couple behind them.

"Use protection, Sirius!" Hadrian yelled after him.

"And a silencing charm, please!" Remus called.

James blushed and opened he door to his room, Sirius hot on his heels.

As soon as the door closed, James jumped on Sirius.

Sirius laughed and kissed his forehead, smirking at the blush that rose on James' cheek.

"I missed you." Sirius admitted.

"Yeah. I missed you too, Pads." And they kissed.

A long, mind blowing kiss that had them both gasping for air.

"Merlin how I've missed this." Sirius groaned.

James smiled, but it turned into a frown.

"We still have to tell Hadrian." James said.

Sirius nodded. "How will he take it though? Knowing Lily's not his mum?" He asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Recap: Sirius nodded. "How will he take it though? Knowing Lily's not his mum?" He asked.

Now:

"Come on, Remus. Let's go to bed." Hadrian said, pulling him to his feet.

"M'kay. Th-that sounds nice." Remus said, yawning.

Hadrian sighed and picked him up bridal style, ignoring his protests.

"Remus, you're dead on your feet. Let me take care of you." Hadrian said, and made for his room.

"Why are we- never mind." Remus said, confused.

"What's wrong love?" Hadrian said, nudging the door open with his foot.

"Why are we going to your room? Then I realized why." Remus said as Hadrian laid him on the bed and made his way to the loo.

Hadrian nodded and disappeared.

Remus could hear the faint sound of the shower and sighed, burrowing down in the covers.

He was asleep within moments.

When Hadrian emerged from the loo, he smiled at the sight on his bed.

Remus was tangled in the covers, his sandy colored hair sticking out of the top. Hadrian's pillow was missing, which he guessed was under the covers.

He walked over and gently peeled the blanket back, careful not to disturb Moony.

He laid on his stomach, an arm thrown over Remus, who surrendered the pillow in favor for cuddling into Hadrian's side.

The eighteen year old smiled softly and fell asleep.

Hadrian woke up when the bed dipped next to him, a sign that Remus was up.

He opened his eyes slowly, the sun attempting to kill his eyes with it's bright rays.

"Mornin' Remy." He said tiredly.

"Morning Hadrian. I made some food, but I need some help waking James and Siri." He said mischievously.

Hadrian smirked at him and got up, throwing on a pair of trousers.

He grinned at the look on Remus's face at seeing him without a shirt and grabbed his hand.

He pressed a small kiss to his lips and smiled. "Lead the way." He told him.

Remus pulled him up to the second floor and opened the second door on the right, or James' room.

They "Aww"ed at the sight that met their eyes.

Sirius was rapped protectively around James, his lips pressed against is forehead even in sleep.

He nodded at Remus and conjured a bucket full of dungbombs.

He poured them out, setting them off and shutting the door once him and Moony were out.

They started running when they heard a very unmanly scream.

Sirius and James ran out and spotted their retreating backs.

"Do you trust me Remus?" Hadrian asked quickly.

Remus nodded and smiled. "Of course." He affirmed.

"Then when I change, get on my back." Hadrian didn't wait for a reply, just changed into his animagus form, a cheetah.

Remus looked surprised, but hopped on his back when he saw his two friends come around the corner.

"Don't drop me, yeah?" He said.

The cheetah nodded it's head and started running, disappearing into the forest in seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

Recap: The cheetah nodded it's head and started running, disappearing into the forest in seconds.

Now:

When they returned, they found Sirius and James trying to make grilled toasties.

The bread was burnt and the cheese was like water.

"What are you doing to my kitchen!?" Hadrian demanded.

James jumped and turned around, scowling at them.

"Cooking." He said.

"That is not cooking. Out. Now." Hadrian shooed them all out and proceeded to make an editable meal.

Remus smiled at his mates back and walked off to the living area.

He picked up a random book and started reading it.

After a few minutes, Sirius came into the room, James in tow.

"Can you tell me about Hadrian? I've missed so much of his life. I just wanna know about him." James asked quietly.

Sirius sat at his feet and leaned on his leg while Remus put his book on the couch next to him.

"Well, when he was little, he looked just like you. Sirius called him James multiple times on accident. His first word was "James"." Remus started out.

"For his fourth birthday, we got him a broom. He's a natural. As you can see, he also loves muggle technology. He modified a compoter at age eight and was making all kinds of things." Sirius said, his eyes had a far off look.

"A computer, not compoter. Anyways, he loves animals. Speaking of which, Hadrian!" Remus called

"You called?" Hadrian asked, coming to lean against the door frame.

"Where is Milo? I haven't seen him." Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hadrian grinned and whistled. "Milo!" He yelled up the stairs.

A large white dog made it's way down the stairs and sat at his feet.

Sirius gasped and glared at Hadrian. "How could you?!" He said dramatically.

Hadrian rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen, leaving the dog in the living area.


	13. Chapter 13

Recap: Hadrian rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen, leaving the dog in the living area.

Now:

"I still don't understand why you insist on doing that the muggle way." James said, sitting down on the grass.

Hadrian was crouched over his garden, planting rare Peruvian lilies. 

He was shirtless, which is why Remus was staring out the kitchen window, drooling.

"It's peaceful. It puts my mind at ease." Hadrian said softly, not looking up from his work.

James rolled his eyes fondly and rubbed Hadrian's shoulder.

"When you're finished, retrieve Remus from the kitchen window and going to the living area. Sirius and I need to talk to you." James said, getting up from his spot.

"Sure sure." Hadrian said distractedly.

James made his way through the house and into his bedroom.

He found Sirius laying on the bed, asleep.

He suddenly got an idea and smirked sinisterly.

He picked up Sirius gently and carried him to the bathroom.

He quickly placed him in the bathtub and back up.

With a flick of his wand, the shower turned on, spraying ice cold water all over the wizard.

Sirius woke with a star and clambered to get out, only to slip and fall back down into it.

He muttered a few colorful words angrily and tried again.

Tho time he made it out and saw a hysterical James Potter sitting on the counter, watching him with amused eyes.

Slight smut warning! Not for young eyes.

He got an idea for revenge suddenly and smirked playfully.

James, now calmer, saw this smirk and narrowed his eyes.

"James, that wasn't very kind of you." Sirius said lowly and made his way to the counter.

"I'm sorry!" James squeaked (in a manly way of course).

"I don't think you are." Sirius said when he was standing in front of his best friend.

James let out a girly yelp when two hands came to rest on his hips.

Sirus grinned at him and moved on hand so that is rested in his neck.

He used said hand to bring their mouths together.

Sirius kissed him in a way that made James' heart beat furiously and his stomach do flips.

He gasped when a pair of lips started sucking and kissing his neck slowly.

And then a knock sounded at the door.

End slight smut

"Siri! If you're done sucking dads face and neck off, I was told we needed to talk." Hadrian said, leaning casually against the door frame.

He had a smirk on his lips and his arms crossed over his chest, looking like he didn't just send his dad and dogfather snogging.

"Yeah, we're coming. Not in that way you little hellion!" James added quickly after seeing the look on his face.

Hadrian grinned and left, most likely to find Remus.


	14. Chapter 14

Recap: Hadrian grinned and left, most likely to find Remus.

Now:

Once they had all gathered in the living area, Hadrian cleared his throat.

"So you needed to tell us something?" He asked, leaning forward slightly.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, but James will do it." He said quickly.

James narrowed his eyes. "No! I thought we both were." He said, scowling.

"I nev-" Sirus was cut off by Remus.

"Shut your mouths!" He bellowed at them, though he was focused on Hadrian.

"Thank you. Why don't you both just do it please?" He asked, uncovering his ears.

James nodded and grabbed Sirius' hand. "When we were in school, Sirius and I were very close. Closer than the others. We fell for each other, but kept our relationship as friends only. But that didn't work. 

Having to see him everyday and knowing someone else could sweep him away, I couldn't stand it. So I asked him out." James told them softly.

"I said yes and things went from there. We got married and were happy. We learned James was pregnant.

It also happened to be the worst time for a child. We had to keep our baby safe. 

So when the child was born, James went into hiding and Lily went with him." Sirius explained, his eyes a little misty.

James wiped his eyes. "When Voldemort came, he only stunned me. He planned on doing the same to Lily. 

But when she refused to step aside, his anger got the best of him. He killed her. 

When I woke up, I was in his dungeons." He turned and pressed his face into Sirius's shoulder, a sob racking his body.

"So I have a brother?!" Hadrian exclaimed.

Sirius shook his head. "No Hadrian. You are the child."


	15. Chapter 15

Recap: Sirius shook his head. "No Hadrian. You are the child."

Now: 

Hadrian didn't say anything, he just stared at them.

James fiddled with his hands and shot worried glances at Sirius.

Remus was watching Hadrian, his hand rubbing circles on his back.

Sirius was sitting on the edge of the sofa, eyes glued to James.

Remus whispered something in Hadrian's ear and suddenly he snapped to attention.

"I need some time to process this all. I promise I'll talk to you soon though." He said quietly and slipped through the door, Remus right behind him.

James sighed and let his head drop into his hands.

Sirius leaned over and pressed a kiss to his temple. "It'll be fine. Don't worry." He assured gently.

James shook his head. "How do you know? He could hate us. I don't think I could stand out son hating us." He said and leaned against his husbands shoulder.

"Come on, let's just go to bed." Sirius said, pulling him to his feet.

James nodded tiredly and followed him up the stairs and past the master bedroom, where soft muttering could be heard.

\- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Remus followed his mate into their room and sat on the bed.

Hadrian changed into some pajama bottoms and sat next to his mate, rapping his arm around him.

"What should I do Remy?" He asked, dragging his free hand down his face.

"That's for the morning. For now, let's just get some sleep." He said, slipping beneath the covers.

Hadrian smiled softly at him, following his example.

"I love you Remus, so much." Hadrian told him, throwing his arm around him protectively.

Remus was startled at the words, still not used to them. "I love you too, Hades." He said and fell into a deep sleep next to his mate.


	16. Chapter 16

Recap: Remus was startled at the words, still not used to them. "I love you too, Hades." He said and fell into a deep sleep next to his mate.

Now:

When Hadrian woke up, Remus was still asleep.

He listened for a moment to see if the others were up yet.

Hearing nothing, he gently moved his mate off him and headed to the kitchen.

Once there he poured a mug of coffee and sat down, summoning a book to him.

\- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Remus woke, he was alone. He felt the side next to him and found it cold.

He sighed and ran a tired hand through his sandy colored hair.

He willed himself up and padded to the loo.

He turned on the shower and stripped, looking in the mirror.

He had three hickeys on his neck, each one a ugly purple-ish color.

Remus rolled his eyes and promised to get Hadrian back later.

As he stepped into the shower, last night's events flooded his mind.

The talk with Sirius and James, talking with Hadrian, sleeping, waking up, being snogged senseless, and going back to sleep.

After a quick wash, he dressed into muggle clothes and headed to the kitchen.

As soon as he entered, Hadrian's eyes snapped up and his jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked cautiously, after James and Sirius had the same reaction.

"Have fun last night Moony?" Sirius inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Wh-" Remus snapped his mouth shut once he realized what they were staring at.

He hadn't realized that the muggle tank-top didn't cover the hickeys on his neck.

He blushed and hurried over to the stove, ignoring the laughter behind him.

He grinned when he saw what had been made.

Chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, and chocolate milk. His favorite.

He sat down and wolfed down the food, ignoring the looks he got.

He jumped when a hand gripped his leg and looked up.

"Slow down. It's not gonna run away." Hadrian said, smirking at him.

He smiled sheepishly and continued eating, much slower this time.

"So what are the plans for today?" Sirius asked when he had finished.

Hadrian shrugged. "I'll probably spend some time in the garden and with Moony. Maybe go out later." He said.

Remus nodded. "I don't really have anything planned." He agreed.

James frowned. "I have to do some paperwork for the Ministry. It'll take most of the day." He said, groaning.

"I have nothing to do." Sirius said shortly.

James chuckled and placed his plate in the sink. "You can help me." He said with a wink.

Hadrian gagged. "Please, there are innocent eyes and ears." He said, cringing.

"Since when are you innocent?!" Remus asked.

" I was talking about you Remus. You don't need to hear or see that." He said like it was obvious.

Remus scowled. "I'll have you know, I'm not innocent!" He argued.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Hadrian said and dodged a rather nasty jinx.


	17. Chapter 17

Recap: "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Hadrian said and dodged a rather nasty jinx.

Now:

James was sitting slouched in the chair next to the fireplace, right next to Sirius.

Remus was situated on the loveseat and his leg was going up and down.

Hadrian had told them to meet him in the living area, though he hasn't mentioned why.

So when he came strolling into the room, he was bombarded with questions.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked worriedly.

"What's going on?" Sirius demanded.

"What's wrong?" James asked lowly.

"Calm down! I told you I would talk about it when I had thought on it and I have." Hadrian announced.

They all leaned forward in their seats as Hadrian took his spot next to Remus.

"I need to know this isn't a joke. That you aren't going to have a camera spring out of a corner." He looked at his parents.

"I swear it's not!" James said and Sirius nodded along.

"Well then. I love you both. You're my family. But Sirius?" He said.

"Yes?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Hurt him and I'll behead you. James, hurt him and it'll be you who is missing their head." He looking them in the eye.

"Yes, sir!" They said, standing, and walking out while giving him a salute.

He turned to his mate and held out his hand. "Would you like to go out for a swim in the garden?" He asked, standing.

Remus nodded and took the hand. "I would love to." He said with a small smile.

Hadrian grinned at him and led him to the lake in the middle of the garden.

He transfigured their clothes into swim trunks and dove in head first.

Remus laughed and jumped in behind him, not aware that they were being watched from the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

Recap: Remus laughed and jumped in behind him, not aware that they were being watched from the kitchen.

Now:

"Are you sure it'll Work?" The shorter man asked.

The taller man nodded. "Of course. Harry Potter and Remus Lupin will never know. They'll be dead within a year." He assured.

The shorter man, who was dressed in blue, narrowed his eyes. "And what of their mates? Fenrir Grayback and Rabastan Lestrange?"

The other man, who was wearing black, chuckled. "They're locked away. They'll never know about them." He exclaimed, smirking.

The blue man smiled. "Come on then. Let go to bed Sirius."


	19. Chapter 19

Recap: The blue man smiled. "Come on then. Let go to bed Sirius."

Now:

Dumbledore sat in his office, grinning evilly.

'The brat will be dead soon! And then, I can kill the others!' He thought happily.

Yes he, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, had put Sirius Black and James Black, under the Imperius curse!

Hadrian couldn't find out who his real mates were and neither could the mutt.

They wouldn't follow him like lost puppies anymore.

And he definitely could not fund out that Voldemort was alive and very sane.

No! He wouldn't allow it! That's why they all need to die!

Then he could rule the world!


	20. Chapter 20

Recap: Then he could rule the world!

Now:  
Location: Hogwarts, Shrieking Shack.

Fenrir paced back and forth in front of his submissive, growling out curses.

It'd been a week since he felt his dominant come into power.

And the mark he got, it burned fiercely.

He knew what was happening too.

His mate, Hadrian Potter, was under various potions and spells.

He was giving his love to someone else and once their magic was bonded, he'd die.

Fenrir knew he and his mate couldn't function properly with out Hadrian.

So once he was dead, they'd slowly go insane and die.

"Fen, please stop pacing." Voldemort pleaded.

He groaned and sat next to Rabastan, who was growling lowly and cursing everything in existence.

Rabastan, being a dominant, needed his mate to be next to him. His creature had been acting up since he caught a glimpse of his mate.

However, the wards around the shack kept all three men from leaving. 

Dumbledore had left no space to get through and took their wands.

Fenrir's head snapped up at the small whine that echoed around the shack.

Voldemort had a hand pressed to his neck where Hadrian's mark rested.

Just then his mark flared and his eyes widened.

Hadrian broke through the spells and potions.

Then Fenrir, Voldemort, and Rabastan were lost in their mates memories.


	21. Chapter 21

Recap: Then Fenrir, Voldemort, and Rabastan were lost in their mates memories.

Now  
Location: Potter Cabin: Hadrian and Remus's room

Hadrian and Remus were laying side by side, reading DADA books and occasionally commenting on something they found.

Hadrian had just listened to and animated explanation of a rather weird jinx when Remus cried out in pain.

He scrambled into a sitting position only to fall back and hit his head.

He hissed in pain and scratched at his neck, only to scream and clutch his chest.

He felt like he was being ripped apart again and again.

His heart was pounding and from what he could tell, Remus wasn't much better.

Suddenly he was somewhere else.

He was in a large room, sitting in someone's lap.

He noticed it was Sirius when two grayish-blue eyes peered down at him.

"Hello my little troublemaker! Finally awake?" He said and raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Yup! Where's Dadda?" The words came out of his mouth, but he didn't remember saying them.

It then dawned on him that these were his memories.

Just as soon as the image came, it disappeared.

Countless memories flashes through his mind.

One's with his parents, Lily, and Remus. Then oddly enough, came one's that involved Tom Riddle and Fenrir Grayback.

He focused on the last one.

"Please keep him safe Lily." A worried Fenrir said, standing next to an equally as worried Voldemort and Sirius.

"I will. You'll be with your little mate soon. Owl us, yeah?" She assured, grabbing James' arm.

"Of course." Sirius said and watched them apparate away, taking his life with him.


	22. Chapter 22

Recap: "Of course." Sirius said and watched them apparate away, taking his life with him.

Now:

Hadrian sat up quickly, his heart beating loudly.

He reached his hand out and pulled Remus against him, pressing his nose into his hair.

He frowned when there was no strong smell or pull to him.

"Hadrian, can you still feel our connection?" Remus asked worriedly.

"No. It's gone." He said.

Remus pulled away and looked him in the eye. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

"The images. They were memories. Sirius, James, Rabastan Lestrange, Fenrir Grayback, and Voldemort. They were there." He told Remus.

"Rabastan, I felt a pull to him." Moony admitted.

Hadrian nodded. "Yes. I felt one to Grayback and Voldemort."

"You do realize what this means, correct?" Remus inquired.

Hadrian nodded. "I do."


	23. Chapter 23

Recap: Hadrian nodded. "I do."

Now:  
Location: Potter Cabin: Library

Hadrian and Remus were on the sofa, reading about things that could have triggered their memories.

They were whispering lowly and quickly when Hadrian's parents came in, arguing about who's animagus form was best.

Hadrian looked up and started to smile, but froze with wide eyes.

Remus nudged him with his elbow and whispered in his ear, "What's wrong?"

"Their eyes. They look like their under the Imperius." He whispered back.

Remus frowned and looked at the pair, eyes widening when he saw the glazed look to their eyes.

"I think you right!" He said, his eyes narrowing.

"But how?! They only people they've talked to other than us is... Dumbledore!" He sneered.

"You don't think?" Remus said, frowning.

Hadrian nodded. "Oh Remus. You have no idea what that goat is capable of."


	24. Chapter 24

Recap: Hadrian nodded. "Oh Remus. You have no idea what that goat is capable of."

Now:

"Then we need to free them and our mates." Remus said, his brow furrowing.

Hadrian grimaced, but nodded anyway. " Yes and we need to do it now. I need you to start pack as fast as you can. I'm going to go find my parents and break the curse. If you hear a scream, go faster, but don't worry." Hadrian told him.

Remus nodded and started tearing up a bit. "I love you, Hadrian. It might not be the same love anymore, but I always will."

Hadrian sighed and pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead in the process. 

"Let's get this over with." And he walked out the door.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Hadrian walked swiftly to the bedroom down the hall, repeating the spell that would break his parents free of the curse.

Usually you can't help them and they have to fight it, but this spell is special.

They will be in pain, but it will be worth it.

Once he was standing in front of it, he walked in and cast a stupify on them. 

He quickly grabbed his wand repeating "maledictum vehemens confractus" in a low voice.

The spell removed the stupify first and painful screams could be heard throughout the cabin.

The screams stopped right before Remus walked in and Hadrian rushed to his parents sides.

He checked their pulses and finding nothing.

He growled and started cast healing spell after healing spell, hoping they would wake up.

After twenty minutes he ran out of spells and slid down the side of the bed, crying silently.

Remus sat down next to him and leaned into his side, offering comfort to his best friend.

"I don't know what happened Remus. It was going fine and then it was like they gave up. Did they not want to come back to us?" He asked, tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

"I don't think they gave up. I think they just ran out of the energy to fight."


	25. Chapter 25

Recap: "I don't think they gave up. I think they just ran out of the energy to fight."

Now:

After a while, Remus stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on then. Might as well go get our mate's, yeah?" He decided.

Hadrian grinned slightly and accepted the hand, using it to pull himself up.

They walked to the living area, locking hands, and popped away.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When they landed, they were in the Forbidden Forest.

Hadrian let go of his best friend and sniffed the air, catching a familiar sent.

They walked at a fast pace, feeling like someone was watching them.

And someone was.

Dumbledore was waiting for them, he knew the moment he felt the Imperius break.

He stood slightly behind them, following slowly.

He was the reason James and Sirius had died. 

Before the curse wore off, he gave one last command; To let themselves die.


	26. Chapter 26

Recap: Before the curse wore off, he gave one last command; To let themselves die.

Now: 

Hadrian and Remus sighed in relief when they saw the outline of the Shieking Shack. 

They both smiled and jogged forward, Dumbledore on step behind them.

Suddenly Hadrian froze. "Remus, he's behind us." He whispered lowly.

Lupin's eyes widened and he turned to his companion.

Hadrian nodded and gave him a hug. "Be careful." Remus said.

Hadrian smirked. "When am I not? Don't worry, I'll be right behind you." He assured.

Remus didn't say anything, he just jogged to the door and inside the shack.

Hadrian turned around and narrowed his eyes. "Come on out Albus." He said loudly.

Albus Dumbledore stepped out from behind a tree. "You know you'll die?" He inquired.

Hadrian nodded. "I know. But it's for the greater good! Sectumsempra!" The spell missed by a centimeter.

Many spells and colors whizzed through the air, only a few hitting it's target.

Finally, Hadrian fell to the ground. 

Dumbledore stood above him and smirked. "Are you ready?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it!" He sneered.

Dumbledore cackled and shot the spell.

The light left the Amber eyes and his chest stopped it's slow beating. A howl could be heard from the shack.

Inside the shack, Remus was sobbing into Rabastan. Rabastan was running his hands through his mates hair in a soothing motion.

Tom and Fenrir were clutching each other, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in their hearts.


	27. Chapter 27

Recap: Tom and Fenrir were clutching each other, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in their hearts.

Years later... 

Remus rolled his eyes. "I already told you, no ice cream until your room is clean!" He told his five year old, who kept pestering him. "But papa-" Rebastan put his hand up to stop him. "No buts. The faster you clean, the faster you'll get ice cream. " He explained, giving him a push towards his room. The boy hung his head, but walked off down the hall into his room. "How I wish Hadrian could be here. I think he'd make an incredible father." Remus said sadly, smoothing down his wild hair. It was exactly twelve years ago today they buried him. A few days later, they were burying Tom and Fenrir, for they couldn't take the grief. "Don't be sad Rem. He would want you to be happy." Rebastan kissed his forehead and started to whip up dinner. "Yeah, I guess so."

THE END


End file.
